Whatever You Say, Corporal
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: "I'm afraid, Eren. I'm afraid that you someday might get badly injured and you won't heal like you usually do. That you might actually die. And that I might be alone again." - EreRi (Eren x Levi/Rivaille)/[K-plus]/Romance/Humour/Light Angst/Yaoi/Fluff/Oneshot


**A/N: This was a (belated) offering that I made and posted on Tumblr, as well as my Ao3 account, in celebration of my blog reaching a certain number of followers. It's just Ereri fluff, really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Do you think we'll win?"

The question was sudden. Levi turned his head, watching intently as emerald eyes hazed over with curiosity and idleness thicker than the evening fog sent a probing glance towards him. His head felt heavy as he shifted, lying down on his back with his head resting on the taller soldier's chest.

"Who's to say?"

His response was candid. Eren turned his head to the side, folding his arms behind his neck.

It felt as if it were merely yesterday when Eren was fifteen, unable to hold up a conversation with his Corporal without turning into a stuttering mess. However, five years, and not to mention five more inches of height ago, was not quite yesterday. Times like these were their little traditions. During expeditions, they'd sneak off for an hour so or and watch the sun set on the horizon in the evening. It would be considered romantic, if not for the nagging fact that if they weren't careful, they'd be caught off guard and eaten alive by a titan.

"Heh," The German teen smiled, but the gesture was filled with a profound sadness, "I guess it's too early to guess, huh, Levi?"

That was another thing. Honorifics and formalities were dropped just for the moment, and it was less of a conversation between a corporal and his subordinate, but between two old friends; if you could describe their relationship as 'old friends', that is.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's impossible that we'll win, but…" Levi trailed off slightly, feeling Eren tangle his hands gently in his hair. He felt his eyes flutter shut, the relaxed atmosphere drowning out an oncoming headache.

"Yeah, I get it." Eren sighed.

They stayed silent for a moment, the soundlessness only buffered by their quiet breath.

"You'd better not die on me, Eren."

Levi opened one eye, glancing to the side. It was a habit he'd picked up, his wary glances, as his closer peers had noted. Some thought it was just to make sure there were no titans lurking about, but those who knew him better realized that wasn't it. He simply wanted to make sure that his comrades were still there with him. To make sure that he wasn't alone again.

"Don't worry, I won't." Eren smiled.

"No, that's not good enough. I want you to promise me."

Turning on his front, the raven rolled back onto his side, leaning on his elbows so that his face was above Eren's. His hands picked idly at the grass underneath his arms, but his eyes were set forward at the younger male.

"Promise you?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Levi suppressed a small laugh, his 'threat' lacking any venomous undertones. The German boy chuckled.

"Maybe." Eren turned on his side, stringing out a few loose pieces of grass from the corporal's hair, and brushing his bangs sideways. "I was a little bit distracted."

"Tch, 'distracted' my ass." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Eren smirked, "Distracted _by_ your ass, specifically, Levi."

He craned his neck outwards, chastely touching their lips together before reclining back down.

"But in all seriousness, please try not to be so reckless."

"Alright."

Eren watched the last moments of the sun disappearing over the hill, faintly feeling Levi inspect his hand casually. It was endearing really; the way he'd fret over how bruised and battered the titan-shifter would be, even if his wounds automatically healed.

"I'm afraid that it may not work one day."

The German boy froze. Though his corporal did confide much more in him now than before, it was still rare for him to admit things like that so openly.

"That what won't work?" Eren asked.

"Your titan powers." Levi explained quietly. "I'm afraid, Eren. I'm afraid that you someday might…" he paused, "… Get badly injured and you won't heal like you usually do." The older male pursed his lips. "That you might actually die. And that I might be alone again."

"You shouldn't be worrying like that, or else your real age may begin to show." Eren lifted his hand, intertwining their fingers together slowly as he spoke. "Don't think like that. I could get eaten alive and still find a way to come back to you."

"You're a sap, Eren." Levi allowed a small smile. "But it's not always guaranteed that I'll make it either." His face fell.

"Oh." The soldier frowned in response. "You know, sometimes, I forget that you aren't invincible. And other times, I wish that you were. No human, or titan, has the right to lay a finger on you without your permission." He took a moment to tilt his head and place a small kiss on his top of the older man's hand. "And I'd do anything you told me to, because I trust you."

"Like I said; you're a sap." Levi repeated. "And I don't always make the right calls."

"I don't care. No one makes the right calls all the time. Take me for example. Because of me, there have been so many people who died unnecessarily." The German boy ran a thumb over Levi's knuckles. "But if we keep looking back, we'll never be able to go forward."

"I suppose your right, brat." Levi sighed.

He didn't remember how the younger soldier became the one to reassure him instead of vice versa. But, he did know that it felt rather nice to lean on someone else for once instead of bearing the weight of an army on his shoulders.

"But I don't want you going and running off either, you know." Eren spoke up

"You don't need to worry about that." Levi rolled sideways, wrapping both arms around one of the taller man's. The two turned towards one another, their noses brushing.

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

"You know you're still a shitty brat, right?" Levi made a face. He watched intently as Eren chuckled, eyes that were not quite emerald, not quite blue, and not quite hazel glittered. His face was dusted with a faint pink, almost invisible with the rapidly falling darkness.

Levi looked at him expectantly. Eren replied with a roll of the eyes and the brattiest grin he could possibly muster. He bumped noses with the raven gingerly.

"Whatever you say, _corporal_."

**FIN.**


End file.
